Disfraces y Muerdagos no son Mala Combinación
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Kairi, junto Axel, Roxas y Ventus, llevan a cabo un plan maestro (ideado por la pelirroja) para juntar finalmente al lento de Sora y al terco Riku, lo que los levara a hacer el ridiculo con disfraces y uno que otro muérdago. SoRiku, AkuRoku y VanVen


Ho Ho Ho~ Feliz Navidad (mas que atrasada pero bueno xD) les traje un pequeño one-shot para celebrar estas lindas fiestas :3 y que mejor que con los sexies personajes de Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts es la sensual creacion de Tetsuya Nomura :D

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

\- ¡Maldición, me quede dormido! - gritó Sora levantándose de golpe, y por consecuente enredándose con las sabanas y cayendo abruptamente al suelo. Sobándose la cabeza, tomó el reloj de la mesita de noche, este marcaba las 09:30 - las 9:30 - dijo sin expresión alguna - se levantó del suelo y arrojó el objeto contra la pared - Maldición, todavía es temprano - declaró sentándose en la cama - Seguiré durmiendo - levanto las mantas de la cama para poder acostarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar sonar su celular - ¿y ahora qué?- tomó el celular del mueble - ho...-

\- '¡_Sora!' - _gritó Kairi casi dejando sordo al pobre ojiazul.

_-_ ¿Qué sucede Kairi? - preguntó el castaño tras recuperarse del grito.

\- _'No olvides que la fiesta es hoy' - _le recordó la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

\- _'Tengo que hacerlo, eres tu después de todo' -_ rio un poco - _'bueno, tengo que preparar las cosas para la fiesta, nos vemos después, ah y no vuelvas a dormir'._

_\- _¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendió al verse descubierto.

\- _'Intuición femenina' - _volvió a reír - '_adiós' – _colgó.

\- Estúpida Kairi - dijo con un mohín y cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué tengo que asistir a la estúpida fiesta? - se quejó recordando como terminó aceptando la petición de la chica.

_**:D Hace una semana atrás :D**_

Las clases habían terminado, Sora, Riku y Kairi caminaban hacia sus respectivos hogares, hablando de cualquier cosa.

\- Falta una semana para navidad - dijo el moreno mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Es cierto - apoyó la pelirroja - ¿tienen planes para ese día? – preguntó.

\- Nop - le sonrió a la chica.

\- No tengo nada que hacer - concordó el peliplata - ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Quiero realizar una fiesta ese día - explicó la ojiazul - y están invitados - se puso al frente de ambos chicos, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y les sonrió.

\- Por mí no hay problema, después de todo no tengo nada importante que hacer - se acercó al otro chico.

\- Paso, no quiero hacer nada ese día - puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar - además, Vanitas vendrá a quedarse y no creo poder moverme mucho estando él cerca - dijo un poco asustado al recordar a su agresivo primo.

\- ¿Ehh? - dijo decepcionada - Tienes que ir - se acercó al castaño y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa - Si no vienes, voy a tu casa a buscarte y te rapo - lo amenazó con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

\- Pero...

La pelirroja se acercó al oído del chico - Además es momento perfecto para decirle a Riku lo que sientes por él - susurró para que solamente la persona que estaba parada frente a ella la escuchara.

\- ¡¿AH?! - exclamó el ojiazul muy sorprendido y algo sonrojado - ¡¿co-cómo lo sabes?!

\- No grites, estoy frente a ti - puso su mano en el hombro del otro - lo sé porque te conozco hace mucho tiempo - le sonrió dulcemente y se volvió a acercar al oído ajeno - y también me di cuenta de cómo lo miras. Sora la miró con el ceño fruncido - no me mires así, sabes que es verdad - dijo todavía sonriendo.

\- Es-esta bi-bien, iré - aceptó todavía sorprendido y un poco asustado.

\- Bien, los espero ese día a las 19:30 - comenzó a alejarse un poco - no falten - levantó su mano en alto y la sacudió un poco - Adiós - se despidió de los chicos dejándolos solos. Sora suspiró y luego sonrió. Alzó la vista encontrándose con los orbes agua marina de Riku, que lo miraba fijamente. Agachó la cabeza completamente sonrojado.

\- ¿Qu-qué su-sucede Riku? - preguntó el avergonzado castaño.

\- ¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Kairi? - interrogó el peliplata mirando fijamente al menor.

\- De-de na-nada im-importante - respondió tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible - Oh, es tarde, me tengo que ir - comenzó a alejarse un poco - Adiós - salió corriendo dejando al agua marina con la curiosidad.

_**Al presente**_

\- Ahh - suspiró - mejor me alisto, no quiero quedar calvo - tomó un mechón de su cabello. Se levantó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa. Se acercó al armario pero detuvo su andar al ver la puerta de la habitación ser abierta fuertemente

\- ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! - le reclamó un pelinegro de orbes amarillas.

\- ¡No moles...! - se detuvo al ver a su "amoroso" primo parado en el umbral.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - se acercó al asustado castaño e hizo sonar los huesos de sus manos.

\- Emnms n-no - dijo muy aterrado el ojiazul.

\- Así me gusta - dio un paso atrás y sonrió con arrogancia - Ahora ve a prepararme el desayuno.

\- va-vale - salió huyendo de allí.

_**-0-**_

Terminado el desayuno, y con ambos chicos cambiados, Sora se sentó en el sillón en el cual se encontraba Vanitas leyendo.

\- Vanitas - dijo un poco asustado. El aludido no dijo nada, solo lo miró dando a entender que lo escuchaba - Kairi realizará una fiesta hoy y me preguntaba si querías ir - preguntó jugando con sus dedos y mirando hacia el suelo.

\- No - respondió fríamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - pidió con ojos de cachorro.

\- Porque es molesto - respondió volviendo a su lectura.

\- Vamos, no seas aburrido - sonrió y lo sacudió un poco. El pelinegro dejó el libro a un lado y miró a Sora lo más fríamente posible.

\- Dije que no - en su voz se notaba la molestia - y no hay nada que cambie mi opinión - volvió a tomar el libro. El menor frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. A los segundos después sonrió con malicia al ocurrírsele una idea.

\- ¿E irías si te digo que va a ir Ven?- dijo mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo con burla. El otro cerró el libro y suavizó la mirada.

\- Tal vez - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Llamaré a Kairi para decirle que vas - se levantó del sofá y salió de allí, sin dejar que Vanitas dijera algo.

En la cocina, Sora cogió su celular y marcó el número de Kairi.

\- _'¿Diga?' - preguntó la pelirroja._

_-_ Kairi, llevaré a Vanitas, no hay problema, ¿cierto? - le avisó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber convencido a su primo.

\- _'Emnns no, ya lo invitaste, pero no hay problema, entre más personas mejor'- _río un poco - _'Sora, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?'_

_-_ Si ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó el moreno.

\- '_¿Podrías venir 2 horas antes de lo acordado?'_

_\- _Claro, no hay problema - sonrió

\- '_Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias' - se notaba la felicidad en su voz - '¿y podrías pedirle lo mismo a Roxas y Ven?'_

_\- _ Emns claro.

\- '_Gracias y nos vemos' - _ la chica colgó. Sora observó su celular unos segundos y marcó el número de Roxas.

\- _'¿Hola?' - _ contestó una alegre voz.

\- ¿Ven?

_\- '¿Sora? Espera, ¿cómo me reconociste? - _se notaba sorpresa en su voz - '_Siempre nos confunden a Roxas y a mí'_

\- Bueno, aunque sean gemelos, son muy diferentes - Se apoyó en una pared - por ejemplo, Roxas tiene mal temperamento, es un poco agresivo y parece zombie, pero también es alguien muy amable y muy confiable. En cambio, tú eres alguien alegre y amigable, aunque eres despistado e hiperactivo - río un poco.

\- _'Tienes razón, pero tú no eres nadie para decir eso de mi' - _ambos chicos rieron.

\- Tal vez tengas razón - dijo el ojiazul todavía riendo - antes que lo olvide, Kairi nos pidió que fuéramos a su casa 2 horas antes de lo acordado.

\- _'¿y para qué?' _

\- No lo sé, no me dijo - se encogió de hombros - ¿pueden ir?

_\- 'Claro' _

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos en la casa de Kairi, adiós - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- _'Adiós' - _ se despidió y cortó la llamada.

_**Unas horas después**_

Sora vio que el reloj de la pared marcaba las 17:15 hrs.

\- Es buena hora para irme - se levantó del sillón y guardó su celular en su bolsillo - Vanitas, me voy antes.

\- ¿Y eso me importa? - dijo sin despegar la vista del texto.

\- No tienes que ser tan amargado - hizo un mohín - ¿recuerdas cómo llegar a casa de Kairi? - preguntó tomando una chaqueta.

\- Si - lo miró fijamente - Ahora vete, que quiero leer - dijo enojado.

\- Adiós - dijo algo molesto. El otro no dijo nada, solo hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de despedida y el castaño salió de la casa.

_**-0-**_

Fuera del hogar de la pelirroja se encontraban Roxas y Ventus, esperando a Sora.

\- Lamento la tardanza - dijo el castaño apoyándose en sus rodillas, por la pequeña carrera que realizó.

\- Descuida, no llegamos hace mucho - dijo el despreocupado Ven poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Roxas golpeó la puerta y de ella se asomó Kairi.

\- Ohh, llegaron - abrió la puerta completamente - pasen. Los chicos entraron y pasaron al salón, en donde habían cajas con adornos navideños adentro.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaste? - preguntó Roxas.

\- Para que me ayuden a decorar - dijo sonriendo de manera extraña.

\- ¿Solamente por eso? - esta vez habló el castaño.

\- Nop, los llamé también para otra cosa - los chicos la observaron con curiosidad - Es sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? - dijeron al unísono ladeando sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

\- Luego sabrán - sonrió con malicia. Esto hizo que a Sora y Roxas les diera un escalofrío - Vamos a decorar.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo el moreno abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- Yo igual - apoyó Roxas - Esa sonrisa da miedo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó inocentemente Ventus.

\- De nada - respondió el otro rubio un poco asustado de lo que pudiera estar planeando la ojiazul - mejor ayudemos a Kairi.

Pasaron el rato decorando la casa, ya sea poniendo luces, cintas, velas, esferas nadiveñas, guirnaldas, medias, entre otras cosas. Sora adornaba la chimenea cuando notó que al lado de esta había una caña de pescar.

\- Kairi, ¿por qué hay una caña de pescar? - preguntó el castaño con dicho objeto entre sus manos.

\- ¿Eso? No es para nada importante - le dijo mientras decoraba el árbol de navidad junto a Ven.

\- Estás muy misteriosa hoy - dejó la caña en donde estaba.

\- Hehehehe - la ojiazul río.

Algunos minutos después, todos se encontraban decorando el techo.

\- Nee Kairi, ¿por qué estamos colocando muérdago? - preguntó el de orbes azules pegando dicha planta en el techo.

\- Porque no es navidad si no hay muérdago – sonrió.

\- ¿Pero no crees que te excediste un poco? - Dijo Roxas observando el techo casi cubierto por esa planta.

\- Tal vez - volvió a sonreír. A ambos chicos les resbaló una gota al estilo anime por la sien, mientras que Ventus los observaba curioso.

Terminada la decoración, los chicos se sentaron agotados en el sofá.

\- Buen trabajo - les dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa mientras les entregaba unas bebidas

\- Gracias - agradecieron los ojiazules.

\- Bien, ahora les entregaré sus sorpresas - les dijo pasándoles una bolsa a cada uno.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Roxas un tanto desconfiado.

\- Son disfraces, tienen que ponérselos.

\- ¿Y si no queremos? - preguntó el valiente Ventus.

\- Se las verán conmigo - les dedicó una sonrisa macabra mientras hacía tronar los huesos de sus manos. Los tres tragaron ruidosamente, sabian lo peligrosa que podía ser la chica cuando se lo proponía - Ahora vayan a cambiarse - Los arrastró a distintas habitaciones para que pudieran alistarse. Varios minutos después salieron los chicos con los trajes puestos.

\- Esto es vergonzoso - dijo el castaño levemente sonrojado. Llevaba un traje de Santa, similar al que lleva en la versión Final Miz de Kingdom Hearts II, cuando visitas Christmas Town, pero este era de color rojo y el gorro no tapaba uno de sus ojos. La parte de abajo estaba compuesta por un pantalón del mismo tono y unas botas negras con bordes de algodón. Los guantes eran negros y en los bordes también tenían algodón.

\- Siento que si traigo esto, me va a pasar algo malo - habló Roxas con los brazos cruzados. Traía un traje de reno de una sola pieza, de color marrón oscuro y con una capucha con cuernos de reno. La barriga era de color mocca y en la parte de atrás había una esponjosa cola. Llevaba unos mitones del mismo color que el disfraz.

\- Yo no le veo ningún problema - Dijo Ventus con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras sacudía su pie para hacer sonar un cascabel. Vestía un traje de elfo, similar al de Sora, pero de color verde. La parte de abajo estaba compuesta por un pantalón corto, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, llevaba unas medias con franjas rojas y blancas que llegaban al filo del pantalón, los zapatos eran de color verde y en el arco que formaba la punta había un cascabel. El gorro era del mismo tono que el resto del traje y tenía un cascabel en la punta. Los guantes eran rojos con los bordes de algodón.

\- A ti nunca te molesta nada - dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

\- Después de todo, sales con el demente y psicópata primo de Sora - comentó burlesco el otro ojiazul.

\- ¡El novio de Sora es igual! - se defendió Ven.

\- ¡Yo no tengo novio! - alzó la voz el moreno.

\- Es cierto - se golpeó la mano con el puño - Eres un cobarde que todavía no dice lo que siente - se burló descaradamente.

\- ¡Repite eso! - se acercó con rostro de pocos amigos.

\- Solo digo la verdad - se excusó el gemelo mayor.

\- Menos mal que mi novio no tiene de mal carácter - suspiró Roxas.

\- Pero él tiene que soportarte a ti - Dijo El hermano mayor.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! - una vena apareció en su sien, se acercó a los chicos y los tomó del cuello de la chaqueta. Kairi hizo acto de presencia y trató de separar a los chicos.

\- Cálmense - trató de apaciguar la ira de los ojiazules.

\- ¡No molestes! - gritaron al mismo tiempo. Una vena apareció en la sien de la chica.

\- Si no detienen esta estupidez ahora mismo, subiere esta foto a facebook - dijo la pelirroja mostrando su celular en donde se veía a ellos con los disfraces.

\- No lo harías - dijo Sora un poco asustado.

-¿A si? - sonrió con malicia - Entonces lo haré y además subiré estas fotos - les enseñó unas fotos de ellos durmiendo con la barriga destapada y babeando - Paren esto si no quieren que publique esto.

\- Va-vale - Asintieron avergonzados y separándose. La chica se acercó a los gemelos y se los llevó a otra habitación.

\- Necesito que me ayuden en algo - la ojiazul se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿En qué cosa? - preguntó curioso Ventus.

\- En un plan para juntar a Sora y Riku - explicó la chica. Los rubios se miraron y luego asintieron.

\- Cuenta con nosotros - confirmó Roxas levantando su pulgar en alto.

\- Luego les cuento los detalles - les sonrió.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

\- Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta - Dijo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con peinado de puerco espín entrando a la casa.

\- Bienvenido Axel - Kairi estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados - pasa al salón - le indicó. En el salón se encontraban algunos invitados, Roxas, Ventus y Sora, estos con bandejas ofreciendo galletas y bebidas.

\- ¡Roxy! - gritó el ojiverde abalanzándose sobre el aludido, al cual se le cayó una bandeja, por suerte esta estaba vacía - Te vez muy lindo - le besó la mejilla.

\- ¡Aléjate maldito pervertido! - intentó alejarlo, mas el otro hizo más fuerte su agarre.

\- Pero si a ti te gusta - ahora le besó la frente.

\- N-no digas esas cosas en público - reprochó el rubio rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Eres tan tímido - lo abrazó más fuerte. El ojiazul dejó de forcejear al ver que no iba a ser soltado.

\- No hagan sus demostraciones de amor en público - bufó fastidiado un pelinegro, haciendo que Roxas empujara a Axel muy avergonzado.

\- ¡Vanitas! - Ventus corrió a abrazar al aludido, mas este puso su mano en la frente del menor, impidiendo el abrazo y que quedara con los brazos estirados.

\- Ahora te haces el difícil - Sora se cruzó de brazos - la única razón por la que viniste es por...- se detuvo al ver la cara de Vanitas que daba a entender "si dices una palabra, esta noche nadaras con los peces". Dio unos pasos atrás muy asustados. El de orbes amarillas al ver la reacción del otro, sonrió satisfecho y se fue a apoyar en una pared, seguido por Ven.

\- Lamento la demora - Dijo Riku entrando a la habitación - ¿Por qué están vestidos así? - preguntó refiriéndose a los ojiazules.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? - Kairi hizo acto de presencia - Porque es navidad - tomó a Sora por los hombros y se lo enseño al peliplata - Se ven muy lindos así ¿cierto? - sonrió de manera extraña. El castaño desvío la mirada levemente sonrojado.

\- Supongo que si - observó a menor de pies a cabeza.

\- Dilo - su flequillo cubrió sus ojos - di que me veo ridículo.

\- No - el otro levantó la vista - Te ves adorable - le sonrió dulcemente. El rojo se apoderó del rostro del menor.

\- Fufufu ~~ - rio mientras se tapaba la boca - esto avanza mejor de lo que esperaba.

La fiesta siguió transcurriendo, con los invitados bailando y comiendo. Un poco alejado, se encontraba Riku apoyado en una pared. Sora lo vio y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Quieres chocolate? - le ofreció una taza de dicho líquido.

\- No, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no estas con el resto? - le preguntó apoyándose en la pared.

\- Hay mucha gente, aquí es más tranquilo - explicó el de orbes agua marina.

\- Eres demasiado antisocial.

\- No tiene nada de malo - le sonrió - y tú eres demasiado social - le golpeó el entrecejo con el dedo índice mientras sonreía con burla.

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó. Se miraron unos segundos y luego rieron.

Unos metros más atrás, se encontraban Kairi, Axel, Ventus y Roxas, este último grabando al peliplata y al castaño, detrás de un muro.

\- Aww, son tan lindos - dijo la pelirroja enternecida - pero, ¿por qué son tan lentos como para no darse cuenta de lo que siente el otro?

\- Pero eso les da encanto - comentó el ojiverde.

\- Tal vez - vio como los chicos reían.

\- ¿Que están haciendo? - preguntó Vanitas apareciendo de la nada. Axel y Kairi se voltearon, Ventus se levantó del suelo y puso su mano en la boca del pelinegro.

\- ¡Shhh! - exclamaron al unisono los pelirrojos y el rubio.

\- no hagas ruido - dijo Kairi. El ojiamarillo sacó la mano de Ven de su busca y suspiró.

\- Bien, es hora, Axel, ya sabes que hacer - el aludido asintió y se fue a quien sabe dónde - Roxas, recuerda filmar todo.

\- Entendido - el rubio levantó su pulgar en alto.

\- ¿Y yo que hago? - preguntó el gemelo mayor muy entusiasmado y con brillo en los ojos.

\- Nada, estorbas - dijo el otro ojiazul sin siquiera mirarlo - por allí hay comida y cosas para beber, no molestes.

\- Oww - Ven se alejó de allí cabiz bajo seguido por Vanitas.

\- Yo también voy - la chica se alejó un poco del muro.

\- Suerte - le deseo el de cabello alborotado.

\- Gracias - Caminó hasta el objetivo - ¿Como la están pasando? - preguntó una vez allí.

\- Supongo que bien - respondió Sora.

\- Me alegro - les sonrió. De pronto, las pocas personas que se encontraban cerca, comenzaron a murmurar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Riku un poco confundido. La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja se hizo más grande y apuntó hacia arriba.

\- ¿Arriba? - preguntó sin entender el castaño. Levantaron la cabeza y vieron una rama de muérdago, pero este colgaba muy cerca de ellos, notaron que estaba atado a un hilo y lo siguieron con la vista, encontrándose a Axel con una caña de pescar en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a alguien pescando con muérdago? - habló el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Conocen la tradición - dijo Kairi.

\- Beso, Beso - coreó la gente que estaba alrededor.

\- Hay que hacerlo, ¿cierto? - preguntó el peliplata mirando al castaño.

\- S-si - confirmó el menor levemente sonrojado.

\- Bien - lo sujetó del mentón Y se acercó lentamente hasta casi rozar los labios del otro, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y simplemente beso la frente del moreno, el cual enrojeció por completo y huyó de allí. Algunas chicas y Kairi suspiraron decepcionadas - Nunca especificaste en donde tenía que ser - sonrió con superioridad.

\- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua - Esto todavía no se acaba - volvió a sonreír y salió de allí en busca del ojiazul. Lo encontró bebiendo agua en la cocina - Sora, ya no hay nada para beber, ¿puedes ir a comprar?

\- Cla-claro - aceptó todavía conmocionado.

\- No tardes.

Pasó el rato y Sora no llegaba, eso preocupó a Riku.

\- ¿No crees que Sora ha tardado demasiado? - preguntó el peliplata a Kairi.

\- Si - su rostro demostraba preocupación - Tal vez le pasó algo.

\- Voy a buscarlo - se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y salió de allí.

Recorrió todos los lugares que solía frecuentar el castaño, mas no lo encontró en ningún lado. El ultimo que quedaba era la isla en donde solían jugar cuando niños, en ese lugar, había un sitio al cual el chico le gustaba estar, donde había una palmera recostada cómodamente sobre la arena. Fue allí y lo encontró, observando el hermoso océano bañado por la luz de la luna. Se acercó a él.

\- Sora - lo llamó. El aludido se volteó y se sorprendió al ver al de orbes agua marina.

\- Ri-Riku? - dijo levemente sonrojado - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

\- Tardabas demasiado, así que vine a buscarte - se sentó al lado del menor - me tenías preocupado.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó un poco apenado.

\- Descuida, lo importante es que estas bien - le sonrió - y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pensar - respondió con simpleza.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Tú piensas? - dijo con burla.

\- ¡Hey! No soy un idiota como todos creen - el peliplata lo observó sonriendo con una ceja arriba - Bueno... No soy _tan_ idiota como todos creen.

\- ¿Entonces admites que lo eres? - la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

\- Cállate - giró el rostro hacia otro lado. Riku solo pudo reír ante la actitud del más bajo.

\- Es una linda noche - comentó el mayor admirando el hermoso cielo que los cubría.

\- Si - apoyó el castaño. A lo lejos, se pudo escuchar las campanas de la iglesia, Sora sacó su celular del bolsillo para saber la hora - Las doce - lo dijo en voz alta - Riku - El más alto lo miro dando a entender que lo escuchaba - Feliz Navidad - le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

\- Feliz Navidad Sora - le devolvió el gesto.

\- Te había comprado un regalo, pero lo dejé en casa - dijo un poco desanimado.

\- No importa - le revuelvió el cabello - Pero si hay algo que me puedes dar en este momento.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - inclinó su cabeza en señal de duda.

\- Esto - puso su mano en la mejilla del ojiazul y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios con los del otro. Se separaron a los segundos después - Me gustas - le sonrió dulcemente. El moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa. Cuando se compuso de la impresión, una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y se abalanzó contra el peliplata, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- No es justo, yo quería eso de regalo - abrazó mas fuerte al cuerpo debajo del suyo - También me gustas Riku - juntó su frente con la del mayor.

\- Sora - unió sus labios con los del más bajo, posando sus manos en la cintura de este. El castaño le correspondió rodeando el cuello del otro. Unos metros más atrás se encontraban Kairi, Roxas y Axel, este último filmando/espiando a la feliz pareja.

\- ¿Lo grabaste todo Axel? - preguntó la pelirroja con un poco de sangre bajando por su nariz.

\- Sep - levantó su pulgar en alto.

\- Deberíamos dejarlos solos - comentó el rubio.

\- Tienes razón - se limpió la sangre - volvamos.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de la chica, se encontraron con una escena un tanto rara, Ventus estaba encima de la mesa cantando.

_\- __Baby I'm preying on you tonight__  
__Hunt you down, eat you alive__  
__Just like animals, animals, like animals__  
__Maybe you think you that can hide__  
__I can smell your scent for miles__  
__Just like animals, animals, like animals__  
__Baby I'm _….(*) – cantó muy desafinado el rubio mayor. En su mano tenía un líquido de color miel. Roxas unió los puntos.

\- ¿Quién le dio alcohol a Ven? – pregunto muy molesto. Todos los presentes voltearon el rostro hacia Vanitas, quien tomaba un vaso de agua.

\- Solo quería divertirme – se acercó al ebrio rubio y se lo llevó a quien sabe dónde.

\- Hay que decirle a Sora que no vaya a casa esta noche – comentó el ojiazul sintiendo pena por su hermano y amigo.

\- No es justo – habló el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el de cabello alborotado.

\- Todos se han llevado a sus parejas y yo no – se cruzó de brazos amurrado – Da igual, yo también quiero ser popular – se acercó a su novio y lo cargó al estilo princesa.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – le gritó el gemelo menor.

\- Llevarme a mi Roxy.

\- ¡Bájame! – le ordenó completamente rojo.

\- No~~ - salió de allí junto a Roxas.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y que hayan disfrutado su velada.  
Nos vemos en la proxima

bye bye ^w^


End file.
